


Villains Don't Get Happy Endings

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Demons, M/M, Magic-Users, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi becomes the Demon Kings dark knight and razes kingdom after kingdom when he realizes that his husband has been killed.





	Villains Don't Get Happy Endings

Iwaizumi dreamt of dark brown eyes and a warm smile.  He didn’t want to wake up but something was pushing and prodding at him incessantly so he cracked open his eyes to glare at the intruder.  People should know better than to come into his room, everyone knew better than to disturb him.

 

“Soldiers come.”  Red eyes glinted in the dark room, a pale face peering at Iwaizumi from the edge of the bed. 

 

“Then they’ve come for death.”  Iwaizumi pushed himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the aches and pains in his body.  He felt not much of anything for several months now.  Perhaps it had been years.  It mattered very little to him.  The Demon King didn’t need his assistance in dispatching wanna-be knights, but Iwaizumi never allowed him to fight alone.

 

It was Iwaizumi’s fault they were in this situation, though neither cared one way or another.  Iwaizumi had cared before, he had given part of his very human soul to the little lost demon knowing that if he became corrupt, then the demon would follow shortly.  It wasn’t a concern for Iwaizumi, not until his heart was ripped out of his chest and only hatred and anger remained.  It burned through him, through Oikawa and made them what they were today.

 

The Demon King and his Dark Knight.  They burned a destructive path through several kingdoms and they killed any who sought to earn their name by coming to them.

 

“Fools.”  Iwaizumi spat out as he adjusted his arm and settled his long sword into its sheath on his hip.  His armor use to be a polished silver but now it was tarnished, covered in blood and grime with more dents and scratches than he could count.

 

“They’ve brought so few, this will hardly be enjoyable.”  Oikawa leaned against the balcony, boredom coloring his pale face as he looked out across the desolate landscape to the coming soldiers.  Just a small battalion.  Oikawa could summon darkness that would swallow them whole but Iwaizumi could tell he would go down to meet the soldier's head on.  Oikawa needed blood and death.  It had been a while seen they had a good fight.

 

“Should we conquer the north after we’re done here?”  Iwaizumi asked, not interested much in the outcome but knowing Oikawa was slowly losing his mind locked up in the castle.  Iwaizumi had found himself sleeping more and more, craving the sight of barely-there freckles and broad shoulders even if they were apart of a dream.

 

“We’ve already done that Iwa and they were so dull, they didn’t put up a fight at all even when we put their kings head on a pike in the middle of town.”  Oikawa whined, tossing half his body over the railing dramatically as he watched the distant soldiers make their way to them.

 

“A wager then.”  Iwaizumi offered up, though he cared very little one way or another how they died, just that they would.  They were dead the moment they decided to go on this senseless quest.  Oikawa was a Demon King, no one could defeat him and Iwaizumi was already dead, had been for a long time.  How did they expect to defeat someone with nothing to lose?

 

Iwaizumi distantly remembered having a code and honor, he thought if he wasn’t so dead he would be horrified at what he had become.  At how he had demented and shaped someone he was suppose to protect.  He had been a knight others looked up to, admired and idolized.  Depended on.

 

That all changed though.  The selfish King's son had sent his heart out on a fool's mission, he had been greedy and stupid.  Two hundred men had left, less than fifty had returned.  They carried a bloody cape that held the broken remains of a sword.  They had given it to Iwaizumi as if that could somehow replace his missing heart, could feel the emptiness taking over him.

 

Sadness had quickly given way to anger and Iwaizumi let the anger burn through him.  He hadn’t had to call to Oikawa, the demon had found him with a wicked grin on his face and burning eyes.  They had killed the King’s son first, it had been a slow and painful death.  Iwaizumi only remembered bits and pieces of the remaining time.

 

“Iwaizumi.”  Oikawa’s voice snapped him back to the present and Iwaizumi realized the soldiers were much closer.  Oikawa’s ruby eyes stared down at him, knowing exactly where Iwaizumi had gone because they shared one soul.  “You mentioned a wager?”

 

“Did I?” Iwaizumi was losing more and more time but that hardly seemed to matter.  He thought of a deep clear voice and strong, calloused hands as he stared blankly into the distance.  “If you kill them without the use of your magic we’ll find you a new kingdom to rule over.”

 

“And if I don’t?”  Oikawa asked, head tilting to the side, dark horns glinting in the sun.  Most attacked during the day, as if the sun had any effect on a demon lord.

 

“You let me sleep.”  Iwaizumi said.  Oikawa stared at him for a long time, Iwaizumi returned his gaze back blankly.

 

“Can I use magic to call weapons?”  Oikawa finally asked.  Iwaizumi nodded without really thinking of the answer, or the question.  Demons were bound by their words, by promises and oaths.  If Oikawa agreed to the wager and lost, if he was forced to use his magic or more likely, used it without really thinking then he would be forced to let Iwaizumi sleep uninterrupted.

 

Oikawa called two short swords from the depths of some hellscape, one was black and the other a dark red.  Both did devastating things to any skin they came into contact with.

 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa down the winding stairs, not seeing much of anything as they walked through the castle and out the big double doors.  The place smelled of rot and Iwaizumi was almost positive it had been a beautiful place once, though he couldn’t remember if it was a palace they had taken by force or one Oikawa had pulled up with his magic.

 

The land around the castle wasn’t in a better state.  It was dead and twisted, dark things shifted in the shadows, mouths gaping with unsated hunger.  They most likely would have attacked Iwaizumi long ago if it wasn’t for Oikawa keeping them at bay.  Usually more soldiers came and Oikawa allowed the dark creatures under his command to come out and thin the herd.

 

A huge black, shaggy creature looped next to them.  Iwaizumi struggled to find a name for the creature because he was nearly positive it had once been human.  Oikawa had saved the human-turned-monster, but Oikawa was a demon so by saving him he had also cursed him.  Iwaizumi couldn’t remember when the curse had forced him to be the monster constantly, usually he shifted as he pleased or when he was emotional.

 

Kyoutani.  Iwaizumi had taught him to fight and to control his temper, or at least control it a little better.  Kyoutani had started to travel, hoping to find someone to break his curse.  He had come back when he heard rumors about the demon king, he had tried to talk some sense into Iwaizumi and Oikawa and completed the transformation for the young man.

 

Iwaizumi stopped with the monstrous Kyoutani beside him.  Oikawa continued to stride out towards the incoming soldiers, swords held loosely at his sides and a manic smile spreading across his face.

 

Oikawa’s cackling laugh rang through the air as he rushed the oncoming soldiers.  Kyoutani’s double ears perked straight up, twitching towards the knights before he turned and knocked Iwaizumi down.  Iwaizumi landed with a grunt, cursing the monstrous beast as he laid down on top of Iwaizumi.

 

A moment later the ground shook beneath Iwaizumi then a light so bright hit him he was forced to close his eyes.  He felt more than saw Oikawa scream, twisting in pain.

 

Iwaizumi tried to push Kyoutani off but he was consumed with pain, Oikawa’s and his own.  He hadn’t realized his heart could possibly break any further than it had.  But laying on the trembling ground, deaf and immobile and unable to help Oikawa or order Kyoutani to run he realized how wrong he was. 

 

How much heart ache one person could endure was insurmountable.

 

Finally the light gave way to darkness as his mind succumbed to the pain.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


_ “Iwaizumi show Sawamura the ropes.”  Iwaizumi rubbed a towel over his sweating face before looking in the direction of the newest member of their troop.  Sawamura Daichi was plain faced and amiable enough, but Iwaizumi had no interest in putting effort into someone who most likely wouldn’t last a week of the knights training.  “Don’t underestimate him.”  HIs captain clapped a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, laughing when the younger man ducked his head in embarrassment at being caught so easily.  Iwaizumi glanced over at Sawamura once more before sighing and looking away.  The man wouldn’t last two days, let alone a full week. _

  
  
  
  


_ Sawamura stood on top of the large creatures corpse.  There was blood dripping steadily down the left side of his face, a gash that wouldn’t stop bleeding.  Sawamura jerked his sword free of the corpse before  sliding down it’s back and landing heavily on his feet.  Brown eyes studied the creature carefully before looking over at Iwaizumi, a grin lighting up his features.  It was not mocking, which it could easily be seeing as Iwaizumi was flat on his back in a pile of mud and Sawamura had almost single-handedly beaten the beast.  It was a little too wide but warm and inviting.  Iwaizumi took the hand offered to him, surprised to feel his own lips pulling back in an answering grin. _

  
  
  
  


_ Iwaizumi downed the tankard of ale in one go.  He slammed the glass down and motioned for another.  Around him his fellow soldiers celebrated on.  Their first night off in many, many years.  A body pressed close to Iwaizumi, who looked up into deep dark smiling eyes.  Sawamura’s eyes were almost always smiling, as if he knew something the rest of them didn’t and enjoyed that fact.  People tended to think Sawamura was an upstanding citizen, but really he was a cunning bastard.  Sawamura’s laugh surprised Iwaizumi, he watched as the man's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, his smile a little too wide and he wondered how he had ever thought Sawamura Daichi was plain. _

  
  
  
  


_ “Sorry sorry.”  Sawamura apologized and Iwaizumi bit his lip for the care the other took, though he understood where Sawamura was coming from.  They were both injured, covered in newly applied bandages that hid the damage below.  They were both due to have new scars after the wounds healed but that hardly mattered to Iwaizumi just then because they were alive, and Sawamura was warm and pressed against him and being so bloody careful with Iwaizumi it was maddening.  Iwaizumi’s hands skimmed Sawamura’s sides, felt the warm skin there.  The only covering either of them had was the wraps around their wounds.  “Sorry-” Iwaizumi swallowed Sawamura’s apology for grazing the large wound on his shoulder.  Couldn’t the other man tell he didn’t care about small hurts right now?  Not when Sawamura was finally, finally warm and blessedly naked above him.  Iwaizumi growled when he felt Sawamura start to apologize, tried to flip them over to reverse their positions but he forgot how narrow their cots were and they fell off the side.  They both laughed through their pained groans, Sawamura reached down to entwine their fingers together. _

  
  
  
  


_ “I’ve written a eulogy for when all this goes terribly wrong.”  Sawamura spoke up from his position by the door.  Iwaizumi exchanged a look with Hanamaki, who shrugged and repeated that it was a brilliant plan.  Taming a dragon would make their job a lot easier, though neither had any experience with it.  “Here lies my beloved Hajime, the sun in my sky, somewhat less attractive now that he’s burnt to a crisp and half eaten.”  Hanamaki cracked up while Iwaizumi sent a glare over to Sawamura before breaking out into a grin and repeating the word ‘beloved’ outloud.  Iwaizumi knew Sawamura loved him, though neither had truly spoken about it.  Sawamura stuttered, turned a brilliant shade of red and spun on his heel, marching away while yelling about how he hoped the dragons ate them both. _

  
  
  
  


_ “Wait, so you’re saying that you gave half your soul to a demon?  And not just a demon but a demon prince who is now a king?  A demon lord is just walking around with half your soul in him?”  Sawamura asked, pacing the length of their room.  They were taking the next step in their relationship but Iwaizumi didn’t feel right accepting Sawamura’s ring if the other man didn’t know this about him.  “No I can’t deal with this, give me back the ring.”  Iwaizumi gaped at him as Sawamura stormed over, going to grab the ring but something in the other man's face gave him away.  Iwaizumi hurriedly put the ring on and told Sawamura it was too late, they were stuck together.  “No that’s not how it works, give it back.”  But Sawamura was grinning now and all of Iwaizumi’s fears and doubts were washed away as the other man leaned forward.  Iwaizumi grabbed Sawamura’s wrist, pulling the other man off balance before pinning him to the mattress.  Sawamura could have put up more of a fight, they were trained and highly skilled knights after all, but after a weak struggle he sighed and collapsed against the bed.  “I guess I’ll marry you if you’re that desperate.”  Iwaizumi faked a growl but he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed as he littered kisses all over Sawamura’s laughing face. _

  
  
  
  


_ “I’ve been thinking about retiring.”  Sawamura looked up in shock from where he was cleaning his armor.  Sawamura gave him a long, searching look before motioning to his face where three long claw marks had barely begun to heal.  It had left him blind in his left eye and the scars pulled on Sawamura’s lip when he smiled, permanently changing the wide grin Iwaizumi had come to love.  “Yes and no.  The king's health is failing and his son-” Iwaizumi had a hard time speaking badly about their prince, even if he was a worthless prick.  It didn’t change the fact that Iwaizumi had sworn allegiance to the crown, no matter who’s head it sat upon.  But lately they had been sent out on more dangerous missions.  Iwaizumi had to bring the news of spouses and children who would not be coming home ever again.  “We could travel until we found a place we liked, maybe find an abandoned castle, fill it with dogs.”  Sawamura laughed as he tugged Iwaizumi near, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s stomach and letting out a sigh of agreement. _

  
  
  
  


_ “I don’t like this, it’s too dangerous.”  Iwaizumi said for what felt like the hundredth time as Sawamura meticulously packed his items before coming to stand in front of Iwaizumi.  Warm gloved hands gently cupped Iwaizumi’s face, thumbs carefully following the sharp edge of Iwaizumi’s cheek bones.  “I know it’s just one more, just this last one but-” Iwaizumi’s breath came out in a shuddering gasp, the future for once too painful to even consider.  The ring held on a sturdy silver chain around Iwaizumi’s neck seemed so much heavier than usual.  “Daichi please.”  Iwaizumi found himself begging, opening his eyes to stare into dark brown ones. _

_ “I’ll always come back to you.”  Sawamura promised, leaning in to press a soft kiss in between Iwaizumi’s brows.  Sawamura always did that when he wished to erase the creases put there from strain or anger.  It didn’t work this time.  “I’ll come back.”  Sawamura said before he was leaving their room.  Iwaizumi sat heavily on the bed to wait. _

  
  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi woke up aching all over.  Even though he had just woken up he wished for sleep, he felt more exhausted than he could ever remember.  Hours of hard training never left him so sore before, being beaten around by other soldiers and creatures alike had never left him as wounded.  He could barely tilt his head to the side, expecting to see a head of black hair next to him.

 

Despite his protesting body Iwaizumi forced himself to sit up and suddenly realized he wasn’t alone in the room.

 

“I thought you might wake up soon.”  A man with light gray hair spoke, his white robes swirled around him as he made his way over to the bed.  His smile was gentle but some latent instinct in Iwaizumi was crying out in warning.  “You probably don’t feel so well, but only time will help with that so there’s no use being layabout.  Get up.”  The man motioned Iwaizumi, who found himself standing despite wanting very much to lay back down.

 

“Who are you?”  Iwaizumi’s voice came out as a bare rasp, deeper and rougher than normal.

 

“Oh!  How rude of me, you may call me Suga.  Come along, you’ve kept a lot of people waiting.”  Iwaizumi followed along behind this odd man called Suga though he wasn’t sure why, just that he was weak as a kitten and though he was lean in build Iwaizumi was sure Suga was a lot stronger than appearance let on.

 

Iwaizumi’s mind felt as heavy and hazy as his body.  He couldn’t remember how he came to be there, which seemed like an old castle.  The room he had woken up in had been clean and sparsely decorated, while the halls were clean Iwaizumi could tell the building itself was quite old.  Someone was working on the old floors, replacing some boards while renewing others but there were holes in the stone walls and the whole place smelled musky.

 

All questions about the ancient castle fled as Suga led him outside to a courtyard where many people seemed to be busily working.  Those people mattered very little as he saw Oikawa sitting up against the wall, frowning deeply as he watched everyone run around him with purpose.  Iwaizumi stumbled over to his old friend, falling to his knees and wincing at the impact.

 

“You’re awake!”  Oikawa shouted, clear happiness written on his face before he looked away, sulking.  “About time.  I thought you’d never wake up.”  Iwaizumi was well versed in the demon kings behavior, knew he would never just come out and say that he was glad Iwaizumi was alive.  Iwaizumi wasn’t held back by such childish instincts.

 

“I thought you had died.”  Iwaizumi admitted, though he wasn’t sure where that feeling had come from.  Everything was so foggy.

 

“Almost did, no thanks to that one.”  Oikawa scowled over at Suga, who was humming a soft melody and letting a small blue bird land on his hand.  Iwaizumi blinked at the picturesque scene and felt greatly unnerved.  Who was Suga?  What was this place?  How had Oikawa and Iwaizumi come to be here?

 

“I can’t really remember-”  Iwaizumi frowned, trying to fight through the fog to his memories but that only left him flat on his ass and in pain.

 

“Probably for the best, humans are so fragile.”  Oikawa huffed out in irritating but Iwaizumi could see the relief in the set of his shoulders.  Something had happened and Oikawa remembered what.  “Yoohoo, Mr. Refreshing!  Stop playing with the woodland creatures and come actually explain what happened.”

 

“As you wish your highness.”  Suga performed a perfect bow, to which Oikawa nearly broke a blood vessel in annoyance.  “Sharing part of your soul with a demon had corrupted it, past the point of healing on its own.  I simply removed your soul from Oikawa and placed it back to its rightful place.  I imagine it was rather painful, which is why you’re having a hard time remembering.  I suspect your memory will come back slowly so I wouldn’t worry overtly about it.”

 

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa in worry because Iwaizumi had shared part of his soul with a young demon to help him.  He had been so angry and alone, lashing out at anyone who came close, liking the taste of violence and blood a little too much.  So Iwaizumi had given him part of his soul to help keep Oikawa as Oikawa, not the Demon King.

 

“You needn’t worry about that either, Oikawa has been given part of a soul that cannot be corrupt.”  Suga said, as if reading Iwaizumi’s mind.  Oikawa glared at Suga before pointing over to a large man in perfectly kept and gleaming silver armor.

 

“It feels like acid!  He feels like-like-”

 

“Goodness?”  Suga guessed, tilting his head to the side.  “Without his entire soul, Iwaizumi would have died fairly soon and Ushijima isn’t so bad.”

 

“He’s the worst!”  Oikawa wailed, running his hands through his hair while managing to miss his horns.  “Knowing I have a part of him in me makes me sick!”

 

“As dramatic as always I see.”  A deep voice came from behind Suga.  Suga smiled gently and moved aside, his robes twisting around like they had a mind of their own before a man was seen striding towards them.

 

Of average build and height, there wasn’t much to see except just the mere sight of him made Iwaizumi’s chest tighten painfully.

 

“That’s not possible.”  Iwaizumi whispered, he didn’t even have the strength to stand.

 

“He’s real, I made sure of it.”  Oikawa, for once, didn’t sound like a petulant child from behind Iwaizumi.  The man stopped next to Iwaizumi and knelt down.

 

Same warm smile that spread a little too wide, pulled down on the left side by three jagged scars.  Same tan skin with short cropped hair, just long enough to run his hands through but never too long to get in the way.  Strong jaw, thick eyebrows, wide shoulders.  Iwaizumi let out a wounded sound as he reached forward, just let the tips of his fingers touch that sharp jaw.

 

“How?”  Iwaizumi whispered, wondering if he had actually died and then not caring if he had as long as Sawamura was there.

 

“I told you that I’d come back, you impatient bastard.”  Deep brown eyes glossed over as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the area between Iwaizumi’s brows.  “I was heavily wounded, a cat demon actually found me.”  Sawmura motioned to someone in the large courtyard but Iwaizumi had no interest in looking away from his husband.  “He brought me to Suga, it took me a long time to heal and by then you had already gone off the deep end.  I then had to come up with a plan to not only get you back safely but your dumb pet demon too.”

 

“Hey!”  Oikawa squawked indignantly from behind Iwaizumi but a strong glare cut off further protest.

 

“We needed a safe place to bring you all, Suga suggest this castle.  It’s been abandoned for a long time and needs a lot of work but it’s isolated and the land around us is fertile.”  Sawamura reached up, pressing Iwaizumi’s hand flat against his face.  Sawamura took a long, deep breath, trying to center himself but a single tear made it’s way down his face.  “I’m sorry it took so long.”

 

“You’re really here.”  Iwaizumi didn’t care about the rest, hardly know what Sawamura was talking about in the first place but none of it mattered.  Sawamura was alive and warm against Iwaizumi.

 

“You better take care of yourself,” Suga spoke up and suddenly he didn’t sound so nice anymore.  “Daichi used pieces of his own soul to hold yours together.  If you let yourself fall to corruption again, you’ll drag Daichi down with you.”  Iwaizumi was almost sure that Suga would kill him before he allowed that to happen, and Iwaizumi found himself thankful for that.  He would never want to hurt Sawamura.

 

“Kyoutani?”  Iwaizumi had to ask.  He wasn’t sure why the need was so great, but he wouldn’t ignore it.

 

“He’s here and he’s fine, probably arguing with Yahaba.  I don’t know why they insist on being around each other if they hate the other so much.”  Sawamura said with a shrug.

 

“It’s not hate you overgrown tin can.”  Oikawa muttered.  “Are you two going to kiss already or what?”

 

“Villains don’t get a happy ending.”  Iwaizumi said, not sure why he thought he was a villain but he was almost positive he was.  He had done something wrong, he knew it.  They were edging around the fact but it was still there.

 

“Villains can be redeemed, and the demon king demands a kiss.”  Sawamura grinned, a little watery but still wide and warm and directed right at Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi let himself lean forward, to press his lips against Sawamura’s.  Let himself believe that the other man was there and that everything was just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Week  
> Day 3: 16th August - Strength  
> Villain AU
> 
> thatishogwash.tumblr.com


End file.
